


Touching

by MQAnon



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MQAnon/pseuds/MQAnon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s always a brief moment after Kieren kisses him when Simon doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know where to place his hands or how to respond because all he can think about is the sunlight warmth that is filling his bones, coursing through him like a drug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching

There’s always a brief moment after Kieren kisses him when Simon doesn’t know what to do, doesn’t know where to place his hands or how to respond because all he can think about is the sunlight warmth that is filling his bones, coursing through him like a drug _like heroin but better, oh, so much better,_ because he is the First Risen, this beautiful boy, and somehow he has chosen him. Kieren’s lips aren’t warm, but Simon doesn’t want them to be _because he is undead, he is Risen, he is the First Risen_ , and God those words are gorgeous, coiling round his mind and heart like a mantra, a song, a psalm, full of old life and new life in crystalline, flawless contrast.

And it’s only when that silent prayer subsides, pulled away by the gentle catch and pull of Kieren’s lips and Kieren’s hand brushing at his face that Simon can truly kiss back, lift his own hands to pull Kieren closer and _he’s so beautiful,_ gasping quietly into Simon’s mouth, star-burst pupils encased in white  hidden behind closed lids. He is everything Simon ever wanted the First Risen to be; a being of light and glory and unmarked, unmasked perfection in death-mottled skin and broken eyes and sometimes he just can’t believe that’s he’s allowed to hold him, to press a hand to the back of his neck and weave fingers into his hair, removing any space between them and tilting his head back but carefully, so very carefully _I cannot, must not, break him._

He remembers Kieren talking at lunch, how he had been full of vitriol and fire and even before Simon knew _he was like an angel, bathed in flame._ It was like seeing again when he realised, when Kieren spoke _he was alone, he was the first, he is the First,_ and Simon has to ask, he has to, he cannot be wrong now because, God, Kieren is the First and Simon is already his in every way he can be.

And then the kiss ends, Kieren pulling back with a faint smile, and Simon just stands for a few moments in silver silence before following. He would follow him to the ends of the earth if he had to.


End file.
